Hurry It Slowly
by Santiago Lopez
Summary: Bette Gp Story Unitentinoal roughness leads to soreness which leads to ice packs.


**Hurry It Slowly**

Bette can't resist Tina.

She can't resist her, and beyond that she can't deny her.

So when Tina says:

"Harder Bette. Please." in that breathy voice that drives Bette crazy, even though somewhere in the back of her mind she worries, she thrusts into her harder.

And the reward is instantaneous.

Tina throws back her head and cries out;

"Oh god. Bette, fuck." and her name, combined with the barely used expletives has her biting her lip to keep herself from coming immediately.

Neither of them last much longer.

After they come down, and they are still breathless and sweaty, Bette goes to pull out of Tina but she feels arms tighten and lock their bodies together.

"Stay inside baby. It feels good."

And it does feel good.

Not the same kind of feel good from minutes ago, but almost a comfortable kind of feel good.

But a few minutes later she feels a tightening sensation around her dick and she looks up and Tina is smirking at her and she knows where this is going.

She pushes herself up onto her arms and Tina's hands immediately go to her breasts, toying with her nipples.

"I love every part of you." Tina tells her sincerely.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

And even though her dick is buried 8 inches deep (well, getting there anyway) inside of Tina, she knows Tina has never seen her as, or thought of her as less than a woman than Tina herself is.

Bette worried for a very long time that people would think she was stuck somwhere between a man and a woman.

And she can't help but feel like the luckiest person alive that the person she loves sees her as the person she is.

It's beautiful really.

Round two starts of slow and loving.

More kissing than breathing it feels like.

But it doesn't take long before the "harder baby." starts and all Bette wants is to be closer so she pushes harder and then "faster" and before she knows it they've established a wild rythm that she can barely maintain, it's so fast, and so hard, and feel so good.

She leans back on her knees pulling away from Tina and grips her hips, and Tina is basically incoherent at this point.

She moans and cries and all Bette can make out is that it feel so good and not to stop.

So she doesn't

She feels Tina lock down and feel a gush of liquid and knows Tina just came but she also knows that she can make her do it again.

So she leans back even further and presses her hand into Tina's lower abdomen.

This does two things, one makes Tina scream her name again and two, let's Bette feel herself thrusting in and out of Tina's body, which she really likes.

She uses her other hand and starts to rub Tina's clit with quick, small circles and she knows that they're both about to cum again so she quickens her pace for the last few thrusts, putting even more strength behind them before she feels Tina grab at her arms, pulling her closer as both of their orgasms hit them with suprising force.

She collapses on top of Tina and tries to kiss her but they are panting too hard.

"So good." Tina pants against her lips as Bette watches her eyes flutter shut.

She watches Tina breath's even out before she herself falls asleep draped across the love of her life, too tired to even pull the blankets up.

She wakes up only a little bit later to Tina shifting slightly underneath her.

Bette opened her eyes and watched as Tina woke the rest up before she leaned in and kissed her.

"Beautiful." she stated as though it were a fact, which it was.

"You too." Tina croaked.

"I'm thirsty." Tina said.

"Want me to get you something?" Bette asked.

"I'll go. I need to pee anyway." Tina said.

Bette nodded before kissing her once again and shifting to pull out.

She saw Tina wince slightly but thought maybe she imagined it until Tina rolled over and sat up with a small "Ow."

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting up and putting her hand in the center of Tina's naked back.

"Just pretty sore." Tina looked back at her with a small, and Bette thought, slightly pained smile.

"Wait. From what? From dance?" Bette knew the answer but also knew she was going to be so mad at herself as soon as she heard it.

"No baby. We got a little carried away there." Tina looked back to smirk at Bette because, absolutely no regrets.

It was awesome.

But as soon as she looked back the smirk faded immediately at the panicked lock on Bette's face.

"I hurt you?" If the heart broken look on Bette's face didn't hurt her so bad, Tina might have laughed at how silly Bette was being.

She quickly crawled back onto the bed.

"No baby. It's not hurt like bad hurt, it's a good hurt, like after a really good work out and you're sore. That kind of hurt." Tina said.

"But I hurt you." Bette said sadly.

"I mean I asked for it." Tina said.

She saw Bette's eyebrows furrow.

"I mean I wanted it. I wanted you to take me like that B. That's not a bad thing when when that happens. I mean definitely not every time we have sex or I'd never be able to walk again, but sometimes it's ok."

Bette's frown deepened and Tina could tell she was still upset.

But she knew Bette, and that this was just her immediate response, she would be able to help her understand in a little bit.

"Don't be sad. I loved it. And you. And the soreness will just remind me of fun it was." Tina smiled her gentlest smile, hoping to ease Bette just a little bit.

It didn't seem to work very well.

Bette leaned forward and placed a kiss to her forehead.

"You go to the bathroom. I'll go get you a drink." Bette said.

Tina nodded and got out of bed trying to show her discomfort as little as possible.

She really didn't mind but making Bette understand that wasn't going to be the easiest task.

She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and cleaned herself up a bit before heading back to the bedroom where Bette was standing, still looking ashamed of herself.

Tina walked up to her and put her arms around her neck, pressing their bodies together.

"Baby. I promise I'm fine. It's a different kind of hurt. Ok? Come lay with me, I want to wath a movie." Tina said soothingly.

Bette nodded.

"Which movie?" asked Bette.

Tina shrugged and Bette just picked one that she knew Tina would like and put it into the dvd player before going back over to the bed.

Bette definitely took notice of how Tina gingerly climbed on the bed.

"I brought you some juice and some water. I wasn't sure which." Bette said and handed the cup and the bottle over to Tina.

"Oh,and also this." she held out an ice pack for Tina.

"An ice pack?" Tina questioned.

Bette nodded.

"You want me to put an ice pack on my vagina?" Tina asked.

Bette nodded again.

"It might help." Bette said.

"It's wrapped in Shane's dishtowel." Tina said.

"She ... I'll wash it." Bette held the ice pack closer to Tina.

"Please Tee." Tina took the ice pack but made no move to put it anywhere.

Bette climbed into bed and cuddled up next to Tee before nodding at the ice pace, indicating that Tina had not done what she had wanted yet.

Eventually she took it back and lifted the covers up, she nudged Tina's legs apart and pressed the ice pack to her vagina.

"Ah. B. Cold. Too cold." Tina panted but Bette held it in place.

"It'll help." Bete whined.

She hoped it would help, all she wanted to do was fix the hurt she caused.

"Have you ever stuck your dick in an iceburg Bette? What if my vagina freezes?" Tina said while she squirmed for a second while Bette tried desperately not to laugh.

"It's not going to freeze. I had to ice my penis once. And balls. The whole ordeal. It was terrible." Bette said.

Tina started to settle down a little, not yet willing to say it was helping, but the shock was wearing off.

"Why?" Tina asked.

"I was like ten, and at the park. I was walking across the railing of this jungle gym, which I should not have been doing. And kit had brought me to the park as an excuse to hang out with some boy from school so she wasn't paying attention to me, but I was trying to get her attention. So i kept doing stupid tricks like standing on one leg. And then I called her name and was going to do something really cool, but actually just ended up tripping and landing with my legs on either side of this beam. I crushed everything. It hurt so bad I kind of just rolled off and fell to the ground and puked." Bette said.

Tina started to laugh and Bette just shook her head before laughing too.

"It was the worst pain ever Tee. And Kit hadn't even seen it happen but knew by the way I was curled up, she told boy she had to go and picked me up and took me home. Dad took me to the bathroom, after yelling at Kit, and made me show him. I was convinced it had fallen off babe." Bette continued.

Tina started laughing even harder.

"I'm so glad it didn't." Tina said.

Bette smiled at her.

"Me too. But I pulled my pants down and I still couldn't stand up right, it hurt so bad. It was already starting to bruise so he made me put an ice pack on it. I was completly convinced it was never going to work again. I walked funny for several days. I'm glad it was the summer or it would have been really awkward to explain." Bette said.


End file.
